


come 'round, i've got to give in

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Series: tumblr "drabbles" [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (consensual use thereof), Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard, at first, to say these kinds of things to Louis, but Louis goes wild for them and now, so does Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come 'round, i've got to give in

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "for your smut drabble needs- dirty talk!! lilo if ya like but im actually not picky on the pairing at allllll just lots of dirty talk in any circumstance" 
> 
> yadda yadda tumblr drabble crosspost initiative. 
> 
> warning for consensual use of slurs!

Liam has three fingers working into Louis, grouped together tightly as he thrusts them in, feeling the way Louis’s flesh pulls around him. “Fuck, babe,” he says, and he scoots down a little so he can watch the way they disappear into Louis’s hole, the way it’s stretched red around his knuckles, glistening with excess lube. “You’re so tight.”

“Just for you,” Louis gasps, as brightly as he can manage, but it twists into a groan as Liam twists his wrist a little as he pushes in again, lets his fingers spread Louis wider open, his thumb resting heavily against Louis’s taint. 

He strokes it gently, watching the way Louis’s legs twitch at the ministrations, legs quivering. “I’m going to fuck you so good,” Liam tells Louis, voice low and steady, the way Louis likes it. “When I’m done spreading you open with my fingers, I’m going to fuck you hard and bare and leave my load in you so you’ll feel me leaking out for ages.” 

Louis shivers a little, blinking up at Liam, so Liam moves up his body, nudging at his knee with his free hand. When Louis’s legs fall wider apart, he stretches out between them and leans down, kissing him slow and deep. 

When he pulls away, Louis’s eyes are closed. “Tell me more,” Louis says, and there’s a hint of whine in his voice. 

“I’m going to use you,” Liam says, barely stumbling over the words - it was hard, at first, to say these kinds of things to Louis, but Louis goes wild for them and now, so does Liam. “You’re going to feel all used up like the little slut you are by the time I’m done with you, leaking my spunk like -” Like what? Not a rusty watering can, which is the first thing Liam can think of - hm. “Like you can’t hold a load as big as I leave.”

"Please,” Louis whimpers, working his hips down on Liam’s fingers, so Liam pulls them out halfway and thrusts them back in, hard and quick. 

“Are you ready for me?” Liam asks. “Gagging for my cock like the little cock whore you are?”

“Yes,” Louis says, his voice high and scratchy and already starting to sound fucked out. “Yes, Liam, give it to me.”

“You’re so hungry for it,” Liam marvels, and he pulls his fingers out of Louis, smiling helplessly at the way Louis whines at the loss. “Be patient, Lou, there’s a good boy. I’ll give you my cock soon.”

“You’d better,” Louis says, and Liam could almost swear that he’s pouting a little, so he squeezes a little more lube into his hand and wraps it around his dick, jerking it twice to slick himself up and make sure that he’s as hard as he can get, and then realigns himself over Louis’s body so that his cockhead is nudging against Louis’s hole. 

“Are you ready for me?” Liam asks, pushing Louis’s thighs open still wider, reaching around behind him to hook his legs around his back.

“Yeah, Liam,” Louis says. “Fuck me hard, please, use me up.”

“God,” Liam says, and, gripping the base of his cock, pushes slowly into Louis. He takes a moment to adjust to the feeling of Louis, tight and warm around his cock, and then he grins down at him. “Going to fuck you till all you can remember is me,” he says, rolling his hips experimentally. “Till all you can see and feel and smell is me. Gonna fill you up so full that you’ll feel me dripping between your legs when you try to get up.”

“Have I been very bad?” Louis asks, hopefully, bringing his hands around Liam’s back and scratching at his shoulders.

“You’ve been terrible,” Liam says, enthusiastically, bracing one arm down at Louis’s side and using the leverage to thrust into him, steadily, feeling the drag of the rim of Louis’s hole, and the tight warmth inside, against the length of his cock as he draws out and pushes back in again. “A terribly naughty boy, so slutty for my dick. I’ll give you something to be slutty about.”

Louis laughs a little, breathlessly, and Liam isn’t sure whether that means that he’s said something wrong - they’re still learning each other, which words make each other tick and which words fall short - but he doesn’t ask. He’s found it’s better to keep going, keep talking, and discuss whether his words were effective after they’ve both come.

So he kisses Louis’s laugh away, fucking into Louis steadily, biting Louis’s lower lip when Louis scratches his shoulders particularly aggressively, breathing Louis until Louis is panting against his mouth.

And then he pulls back. Louis hitches his legs tighter around Liam’s waist, so Liam fucks into him harder, faster, and says, “You love this, don’t you? Love being stretched out and ridden hard. Love when I stop you talking and just use you, you little slut. You -” He breaks off, because Louis is biting his lip, hard, and staring up at Liam with a tricky sort of smile as he pushes himself down harder on Liam’s cock, his own cock trapped between their bodies, a blurt of precome smudging between them. “Oh fuck, Louis. You’re such a good slut for me, fuck, I’m going to - I-“

He breaks off, because he’s never very good at thinking what to say when he’s this close to coming, heat swirling low in his belly, his balls tightening with it, his entire body aching with the need to be released, from his toes to the tip of his tongue. “Gonna -” he gasps, losing all sense of rhythm as he fucks into Louis, as deep as he can go. “Gonna fill you - up, make you - dirty, mine, make you mine - Louis,” and then he’s coming, pleasure uncoiling inside him as he bottoms out, burying his face into the crook of Louis’s neck, panting wetly against Louis’s sweaty skin. “Fuck.”

“Don’t pull out,” Louis says, voice breaking on the words, and he pulls Liam tighter against him, chests flush together, grinding up so that he’s fucking his cock against Liam’s stomach, mouth working desperately at Liam’s ear. 

“So desperate for me,” Liam manages, once his vision has stopped whiting out, and lays heavier against Louis so that Louis can have more friction. “My cockslut, my Louis, my -”

“I feel you,” Louis interrupts. “Inside me, your - your load, I feel it.”

“I’ll eat it out of you,” Liam promises, tilting himself up a little so that Louis’s cock is trapped between their bodies. “You’ll have me in you in so many ways, I’ll own - I’ll own every inch of you.”

“Shit,” Louis says, and Liam can feel the way Louis’s body goes rigid beneath his. There’s a spread of warmth and wet, and then Louis relaxes back, one of his hands drifting up to the nape of Liam’s neck to drag him down for a kiss. “Love you,” he murmurs, and nudges Liam’s lips open with his own.

“Love you too,” Liam whispers against his mouth, and he carefully lifts his body away from Louis’s, softening cock sliding out of him, skin of his stomach sticking a little to Louis’s dick for a moment before he pulls far enough away. “Love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://dulosis.tumblr.com/post/59166603987/for-your-smut-drabble-needs-dirty-talk-lilo-if)


End file.
